Apocalipsis demoníaco
by Atori-chan
Summary: En la época de Kagome ya no existen los demonios. ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos? Una escritura nos desvelará la razón y en consecuencia, la tristeza que embarga a una humana tras verlo morir.


**SUMARY: **En la época de Kagome ya no existen los demonios. ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos? Una escritura nos desvelará la razón y en consecuencia, la tristeza que embarga a una humana tras verlo morir.

**Parejas principales: **Sesshomaru x Rin

**Parejas secundarias: **Inuyasha x Kagome

**Aclaraciones: **La acción se sitúa seis años después del último capítulo de Inuyasha (Manga y anime)

**Género:**_ Romance, Drama & Tragedia_

**Publicación: **Irregular

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Inuyasha_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_**APOCALIPSIS DEMONÍACO**_

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

MUNDO ACTUAL

Souta cargaba las grandes cajas del almacén llenas de tesoros antiguos, o eso decía su abuelo. Para el joven, todo aquello se trataba de un montón de chorradas donde ninguna historia era verídica. Su abuelo tendía a exagerar tanto las historias de aquellos trastos, que tranquilamente podría escribir un libro que se vendería como churros sin problemas.

-¿Aquí está bien, mamá? –preguntó Souta depositando la caja en el interior de la vivienda.

-Sí, gracias Souta. ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso?

-No, mamá. Hay que terminar rápido antes de que el abuelo regrese y nos rompa la cabeza con sus historias –argumentó el muchacho fastidiado. Puede que adorase a su abuelo, pero cuando se ponía pesado contando que en tal época había pasado tal cosa, se ponía extremadamente cargante. Era increíble cómo a pesar de los años, su abuelo seguía con la misma vitalidad y con un ingenio que asombraría a cualquiera-. Si al menos pudiera hacer como Kagome-nechan e irme a la época pasada –murmurando para sí mismo.

Pero el pozo devora huesos estaba sellado para siempre, además que él nunca había podido traspasar la frontera que conectaba aquel mundo con la era Sengoku.

Suspiró de nuevo y se dirigió a cargar la siguiente caja. Se percató en que no estaba del todo cerrada. Seguramente sería despiste de su madre o quizás su abuelo habría cogido algún trasto para enseñárselo a quién sabe y contar una de esas historias irreales. Con intención de cerrarla para así evitar que cayese algo de "gran valor", se fijó en unas escrituras que tenían como título: "_El injusto castigo de Dios"_

-No me puedo creer que el abuelo tenga un escrito así.

Debido a las absolutas creencias religiosas de su abuelo, le extrañaba que conservara como tesoro un escrito contrario a sus ideas. Intrigado, le echó una ojeada por encima. No tenía autoría, pero a juzgar por la forma de escribir, de las faltas de ortografía y la extraña forma de los kanjis, parecía que lo hubiera escrito una mujer con los conocimientos básicos de escritura.

Una frase atrajo su atención.

.

"_La justicia divina no piensa en aquellos demonios que, en el fondo, no son tan crueles. Ha exterminado a todos sin piedad. Jamás le perdonaré por haberme arrebatado a aquel demonio que tanto amaba."_

.

Sin duda una frase propia de la Edad Media, donde ahí creían que los desastres naturales provenían de hechos divinos. Aunque él mismo podría asegurar que los demonios sí que habían existido. Un claro ejemplo había sido su cuñado Inuyasha.

Se dio cuenta entonces.

En la frase parecía referirse a la muerte de los demonios, pero, ¿eso significaría que Inuyasha también? Al ser mitad demonio…

Pero… ¿Y si la acción no se desenvolvía en la época en que se encontraba su hermana casada con Inuyasha?

Sin esperar a especular teorías, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a leer el libro de principio a fin.

.

"_Todavía no sé porque escribo esto. Mi mejor amiga me dijo que me haría bien, que estar llorando desconsoladamente, no ayudaría a que ese demonio que tanto apreciaba, volviese. _

_Tengo dieciséis años y sé de sobra lo que es la muerte. Yo misma la he probado y en dos ocasiones. En las dos fui resucitada por ese demonio que ahora ya no está. Inocentemente, siempre pensaba que aunque yo muriera, él haría todo lo que fuera para devolverme a la vida. Mi mayor deseo siempre ha sido estar a su lado. Y aunque yo estaba con los humanos y él en su mundo de demonios, él me visitaba constantemente, regalándome cosas. Siempre ha sido así desde que tenía siete años…"_

.

MUNDO SENGOKU

-¡Sesshomaru-sama está aquí! –gritando de alegría una niña de doce años tras ver en la lejanía una figura blanca que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Su alegría a rebosar, hizo que tirara inconscientemente la canasta con hierbas medicinales que había recogido.

-¡Keh! ¡Pues menuda alegría! –contrario a ella, un hanyou vestido enteramente de rojo, comentó la llegada del youkai con gran sarcasmo.

-No todos odian a Sesshomaru, Inuyasha –le dijo su mujer a su lado, tras tenderle su propia canastilla, para recoger el que la niña había tirado sin querer.

-¿No me digas que ahora tú también empiezas a apreciar a ese imbécil? –inquirió el hanyou mirándola con extrañeza.

-Creo que Sesshomaru en el fondo es una buena persona, por lo menos, con todo lo que Rin me contó cuanto hizo por ella… ¿Qué pasa? –tras mirarle, donde el hanyou se había apartado, como si se apartase de un bicho raro.

-La palabra "bueno" con Sesshomaru quedan fatal.

La mujer suspiró con fuerza.

-Con razón Sesshomaru y tú nunca os llevareis bien –entendiendo por fin el motivo que llevaba a la rivalidad entre ambos hermanos.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que me odie –se quejó el hanyou.

-Lo que tú digas –llegando a la aldea, donde como era habitual, la presencia de un demonio todopoderoso como Sesshomaru, hacía que los habitantes no se atrevieran a salir de sus chozas. Solo Rin era la única temeraria a recibirle y reírse de manera natural.

Viendo el mutismo de Sesshomaru, todavía le seguía extrañando aquellas historias que Rin le había contado, siendo la más impresionante, tanto para ella como para Inuyasha la de su segunda muerte. Pero Kohaku lo había confirmado como testigo en todo momento, añadiendo cómo la personalidad de Sesshomaru había cambiado de tal manera que hasta le había parecido ver rabia cuando había tenido a Rin en brazos.

Una sonrisa perceptiva escapó de sus labios, al recordar que después de aquella tragedia, todo había tenido un final feliz. La madre de Sesshomaru, comprensiva, como ella imaginaba, había hecho que el alma de Rin regresara a su cuerpo. Todo por la tristeza que embargaba en su querido hijo.

-Eso es ser una madre de verdad –murmuró Kagome.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Inuyasha sin entender a qué venía aquello.

-Nada, cosas mías. Vamos dentro, seguro que Rin tendrá muchas cosas que contarle a Sesshomaru y tu mirada de que algún día te derrotaré, rompe el ambiente.

-Pero reconoce que es verdad que algún día le vence…

-Quieres que diga la palabra que te tumba –amenazándole, tras ver cómo Sesshomaru les estaba observando de reojo. Su oído fino, como el demonio que era, le permitía escuchar a la perfección lo que su medio hermano decía.

-¿Qué hay hoy para cenar? –preguntó el hanyou cambiando de tema, temeroso de dicha palabra que lo dejaba más K.O. que una bofetada del youkai.

Sesshomaru casi suelta una risa irónica, tras observar como su medio hermano seguía estando controlado por una humana.

-Neh, Sesshomaru-sama, espere un momento por favor, que me pruebo el nuevo kimono que me trajo y salgo –saliendo disparada hacia el interior de la choza.

Cerrando los ojos, Sesshomaru se percató de que, más o menos, él también estaba siendo controlado por una humana. Peor aún, por una niña pobre y huérfana de familia. Él como el daiyoukai que era, había detestado a los humanos, hasta el punto de considerarlos como seres débiles y despreciables que merecían vivir. Sin embargo, Rin había resultado la excepción. Aún no sabía porqué. El caso es que algo le impulsaba a querer ver y proteger aquella sonrisa fresca e inocente que había visto cuando ella le había ayudado hace años. Era por eso que, desconfiado de las habilidades de Inuyasha, se pasaba por la villa de vez en cuando, para verificar que ella estuviera a salvo. Ponía la excusa de que aparecía para darle un presente: telas y adornos que habían pertenecido a su madre y que ahora ya no usaba.

-¡Ya estoy, Sesshomaru-sama!

La niña se había cambiado a una velocidad vertiginosa. Pareciera que tuviera miedo de que el youkai decidiera marcharse. Pues siempre que venía, era para darle el regalo y se retiraba a los pocos minutos. Y aún por encima, la siguiente visita era dentro de varias estaciones, por lo que cada momento que el youkai aparecía, lo aprovechaba al máximo y trataba de alargarlo tanto como pudiera. Sabía que a su señor le disgustaba estar en terreno humano y mucho más, soportar la cara de Inuyasha. Para ella, eso se vería solucionado si estuviese a su lado, pero hasta que no tuviera mayoría de edad y poder de decisión, tendría que seguir con los humanos. Pues su elección ya había sido hecha desde el primer día en que estaba con los humanos y desde entonces, no la había cambiado, porque…

-¿Qué tal me queda? –dando una vuelta para que la viera.

-… -Sesshomaru solo asintió con la cabeza, indicando su aprobación.

La niña feliz, risueña y con un ligero carmín en sus mejillas, hizo un acto que hasta entonces jamás había hecho. Se echó a sus brazos, a medida que proclamaba.

-Muchas gracias, Sesshomaru-sama. Siempre estaré junto a usted. Se lo prometo.

La reacción de Sesshomaru fue inexpresiva. Rin no pudo verla, ni siquiera Kagome, que desde la ventana, observaba silenciosa la escena entre el demonio y la humana. La acción afectiva e inesperada de Rin la había dejado asombrada, reconociéndola al instante. Su rostro era la clara evidencia de que por Sesshomaru sentía algo más que no le había dicho. Un sentimiento que el youkai no conocía y que dudaba de que lo sintiera por aquella pequeña humana.

Pues aunque hiciera a un lado el desprecio que sentía por los humanos, dudaba que pudiera corresponder el amor infantil que Rin sentía por él.

Una niña enamorada de un demonio. Una niña correspondida por un todopoderoso demonio. Aquello era tan irreal que sentía lástima cuando Rin se diera cuenta de ello.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Un nuevo fic. La verdad es que esta idea la tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que estaba estudiando, pero hasta ahora, no tuve la inspiración para poder recrearla.

Honestamente, siempre me ha parecido extraño, así como interesante, la razón de porqué los demonios no existen en la actualidad cuando antes habitaban bastantes, especialmente cuando viven cientos de años. Esto me ha permitido recrearlo dentro de estos dos mundos distintos y que paralelamente se desarrollan al mismo tiempo que el relato de Shouta.

Sé que tengo otros fics pendientes y que sepáis que no me he olvidado, pero vosotros mejor que nadie, sabéis que la inspiración para determinados fics no siempre llega. Pero prometo que los he de actualizar, aunque solo sean dos páginas de capítulo.

Por el momento, espero que disfrutéis de esta historia.

'Atori'


End file.
